Dig site
The dig site (also shortened to the dig) is a location in Jak II. It was an underground lurker village on the same island as the weapons factory, neighboring the pumping station island. Lurkers were stated by Brutter to have thrived here before the metal heads discovered the hidden village following Baron Praxis' drilling operations. Lurker life was evident with the various huts, a lurker totem, and trapeze lurkers able to be found here. Destroy equipment at dig Jak first visited the dig site in Jak II during the mission "Destroy equipment at dig". Kor sent Jak here on behalf of the Underground to disrupt a drilling operation, for the Baron was allegedly in search of the Tomb of Mar. Jak only accessed the southern cave while here, which is where a large drill was mining rock in the center. The drill was stabilized by multiple thick cables that were connected to grind rails, which were connected to steel scaffolding set up by the Krimzon Guard. Jak eventually removed these tethers with his JET-Board by grinding on their connected rails. No evidence of lurker residence was here, as only Krimzon Guard operations could be seen and access points to other parts of the cave were concealed with scrap wood. The amount of lava was relatively low compared to the south-eastern cave accessed in a later mission. Get seal piece at dig Later, Onin and the Shadow discovered that a seal piece was embedded in a lurker totem (pictured right) back in the hidden lurker village at the dig site. Jak re-visited the dig in the mission "Get seal piece at dig" to retrieve the artifact. Upon returning, the southern cave gained additional wooden scaffolding and huts. Jak crossed the lavafall separating the south and north-eastern sides of the dig to discover a much larger and hollowed out cave, home to many more lurker operations. The ground levels of this cave, as well as the area just preceding the cave had been almost entirely invaded by ground-burrowing stingers. The north-eastern side of the cave had many more stalactites and banks of lava than the area previous, and was decorated with various lurker-originated structures such as lurker huts, balloons, spiked traps, and more wooden scaffolding. Additionally, there were several steel-made structures which appeared to have been there before the lurkers inhabited the area (as well as several structures such as the grind rails and platforms appearing to be re-used from the Krimzon Guard operations). The first part of the lurker village consists mainly of huts, though on ground level contains a variety of crudely-constructed platforms, grind rails, and simple mechanical traps. Most of the lava here has to be traversed on the JET-Board over grind rails or on trapeze balloons operated by some type of lurker. A second area of the cave is located after traversing a smaller and primarily volcanic area, but opens to a larger village with more huts and contraptions. It is here where the lurker totem and the teleport gate is located. Gallery Dig site screen 2.png Dig site screen 3.png Dig site map 1.png|The southern dig site map layout. dig site map 2.png|The entire dig site map layout. References Category:Locations in Jak II